Minasa Region
by Leelu-reader
Summary: In a region not yet known, a young girl goes through life on a daycare, dreaming of the day she can finally leave to go on an adventure around the islands of her region. Rated T for language and themes in later chapters. The Pokemon species belong to Nintendo, all characters featured belong to either me or my cohort Sumi-Sprite who helps me with the story.
1. Lured Away

Amanita carefully tiptoed around the fermenting fruit lying on the ground, four-year-old arms barely long enough to touch the lowest hanging fruits. Her Gramma had instructed her to pick berries to give to the Pokemon in their daycare, but she told her not to wander too far from the house. She turned her head, and through her curly burgundy bangs could make out her house. She didn't understand why she had to stay so close to the house when their berry trees were near the edge of their ranch. But something was around, she'd figured. Gramma and Granpa kept talking about a wild Pokemon lurking by the farm when they thought she wasn't listening. Jun was fine, they'd said, he had Pokemon to help him, but what about Amy, she's too young?  
Amy pouted, arm straining to reach a Pecha berry just out of her reach. Her tiny fingers could just brush the bottom, but she couldn't reach, but Pechas were a must, that Riolu loved them!

Suddenly the branch seemed to droop, just enough to allow Amy to pluck the stubborn berry with a gap-toothed grin. But why did the branch droop? Was it tired?

A yellow shape grasping the thought-of branch caught the little girl's eye, and she followed it up an unfamiliar arm, until she had fully turned to be faced with the unexpected helper. At the sight of it, she couldn't help but start giggling; it was a Pokemon, but such a funny looking Pokemon! He had pointy yellow ears and squinty eyes and a big funny nose over a white mane around his neck, like a clown ruffle! Amy giggled and giggled, before smushing her tiny hands against her mouth to smother the giggles; he had just helped her, laughing at it was rude!  
She shook her head and held out the pink berry to the Pokemon as thanks. He didn't take it, but his other hand slackened, and a shiny thing tumbled down. Amy blinked at the shiny round pendulum. It was pretty! And shiny. And...

Amy felt her mind start to blur as she watched it start swaying back and forth...back and forth...

The basket of berries slipped from the little girl's slackened hand, and she stepped forward, ignorant to the fermented berries she now stepped through as the Hypno enticed her to follow him into the bigger trees of the surrounding forest...

So shiny...

~...~

Jun looked out at the berry orchard again, eight year old features contorted in confusion and worry. Gramma had sent Amy out nearly two or three hours ago to pick berries for the Pokemon. Amy should have been back from the berry field ages ago, the berry trees weren't that high, at least not the low branches...

"Jun?"  
The dark haired boy looked at his grandmother, noting the concerned frown tugging her wrinkled face.

"Could you go see if Amanita is hiding in the bushes again? She's late with the berries, and the Pokemon are getting impatient."  
"Okay Gramma." he replied, grabbing his two Pokeballs before heading outside. He could practically see Amy's jealous pout in his mind, but it wasn't his fault she was still too little to own a Pokemon.

He soon came to the rows of assorted berries and began calling for his younger cousin.  
"Aaaaammmyyy~! Amy! Come on out, Gramma wants the berries! And so do the Pokemon! Aaaaaammmmyyyyy~!" No answer. Frowning, he ventured deeper into the small orchard, still calling, a nervous feeling he couldn't put his finger on welling up in his chest.

"Amy! Amy? Come on, this isn't funny anymore, Gramma and Grandpa are gonna be mad, just come on out! Am-"

His voice froze and his eyes widened, an icy ball plummeting from his chest into his stomach. There, by one of the Pecha trees, a small overturned basket covered in Butterfree stickers lay. Jun could see from where he stood a set of large, inhuman footprints on the grass, followed by tiny unmistakeably human prints.

A beat passed. Two. The direness of the situation slowly sank into Jun's mind as he began to shake, all color draining from his face.

Amy was missing.

The Pokemon took her.

It took...

A scream erupted from Jun's throat and he frantically ripped one of the Pokeballs from his pocket, releasing the Pokemon inside. A young Houndour yawned as he materialized, only to blink at the expression on his master's face.

"Hercules, Amy's been taken, can you smell where she went?! We gotta find her, NOW!" Jun cried out, frantically gesturing to the dropped berries and footprints and lack of little girl. The Houndour was immediately alert, sniffing the basket and prints, before taking off into the woods with a bark and a growl. Not knowing what else to do, Jun ran after him, hoping beyond hope they made it in time...

-Later...-

Amy continued slowly walking forward, eyes never leaving the shiny circle her new friend was holding. Had she been aware she would be crying from how sore her feet were, if not the cuts and splinters she now had. But that didn't matter, her new friend wanted to show her something he found, he wanted her to be his friend too...she wanted to keep watching the pretty circle, it was so soothing, much more than the scratchy lullabies back home. No, that wasn't home, her new friend's home was her home, she could see it now behind him, see the homey looking cave-

A sharp howl of pain shattered Amy's nirvana, and her stunned green eyes blinked as she fell to her knees. A Houndour was attacking that funny yellow Pokemon, it was biting the arm holding the shiny thing, but where did it come from? Where were the berry trees?

Wait...what was that scary cave? Where was the house?! Where was she?!

"AMY!"

She whipped her face behind her, and her eyes widened as a very familiar boy ran to her, his face nearly white and sweat plastering his black hair to his forehead.

"J-Jun? Where are we? Where's the house?" she whimpered, slowly starting to feel the pain in her feet. Jun ran to her side and pulled her up, eliciting a wail from the now frightened little girl as pressure was put on her injured soles. A pained yelp caught their attention as the Houndour was flung away from the now enraged Hypno. Jun's eyes widened in terror, but he somehow managed to yell out a move to the limping canine.

"Hercules, use Roar!" Jun cried out, hugging Amy protectively and covering her eyes. Hercules promptly roared savagely at the Hypno, causing its drooped eyes to widen as it shuffled back into its dark cave.

"J-Jun-!"  
"Not now Amy, run!" the boy cried, tugging his cousin away from the cave, Hercules bolting after them.

"Jun, I can't keep running, my feet really really hurt...!" Amy sobbed, clutching her cousin's hand as she struggled to keep up with his near sprinting on her scratched up feet. He skidded to a stop, telling Hercules to wait, the leading Dark type sitting impatiently with a growl. The boy dug through his pocket and pulled out another Pokeball, releasing a cross-looking Hitmonlee.

"Lee, can you help Amy? She can't run anymore and we gotta get home before Hypno comes out again!" Jun hurriedly explained, gesturing to the now sitting little girl. The Hitmonlee glowered almost defiantly, but pity softened his eyes at the scared and confused Amy trying to to stop the tears starting to trickle out of her eyes. With a resigned sigh the fighting type scooped Amy up, moving her to hang onto his back, and the four continued their hurried trek back to the daycare, Lee having no trouble keeping up with his long springy legs.

"Jun, where are we?" Amy asked again, clinging to Lee's back like a lifeline.  
"We're almost on the other side of the island, just past the Old Cathedral. You really got yourself in a mess, Hypnos are dangerous." Jun replied, holding onto Lee's arm as they hurriedly followed Herecules guiding them back home.  
"Hypno? The funny looking Pokemon?" she whimpered, clinging and mushing her cheek against the warm wall of the muscular Pokemon's back.  
"Uh-huh." Jun confirmed, eyeing the darkening sky with worry. "We probably won't get home before dark, definitely past curfew. But I'm just glad Hercules and I ran, otherwise..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Amy took in a shuddering gasp, hiding her face in Lee's back as she started to cry again.  
"Gramma's gonna be so mad...!" she sobbed, Lee jumping slightly from the wetness falling on his back. Jun blinked, slowing down enough to put his hand on his frightened cousin's back.  
"No she won't, it wasn't your fault. She shouldn't have sent you out alone when she knew something was out there, Amy. You won't be in trouble." Jun replied, soothingly rubbing circles into his cousin's back as sobs shook her.  
"P-pwomise...?" she whimpered, looking at him while tears streamed down her tiny red cheeks from her nearly pink eyes, hiccuping.  
"Pinky promise." Jun swore, hooking one of his pinkies around her tiny pinky finger. She smiled a little as the two shook on it.

Hercules chased off a Duskull that was trying to get too close to the crying child. That ghost didn't need to scare her more, she'd been through enough for one day.

True to his word, when Jun, Amy, and his two Pokemon stumbled in the door later that night, there were no harsh scoldings or punishments. Amy was nearly smushed from how tightly their grandmother was hugging her while Jun agreed to show Granpa where the Hypno's cave was so they could shoo it away in the morning. Amy was taken to the bathroom and her feet were cleaned, de-splintered, and bandaged, and the two were treated to a warm meal each with the promise that they both would not run off alone again ever ever again, at least not without warning gramma or granpa or a Pokemon that could warn them. The two children were then ushered to bed, their grandmother being sure to switch on the night light in Amy's room after reassuring her the Hypno wouldn't come to get her in her sleep.

Amy could be found curled up next to Jun in his bed the next morning, hugging her teddy bear and unconsciously nestled up to her cousin for protection from the scary Pokemon she had feared would haunt her dreams.


	2. Spark of Reality

A little girl hurried through the woods, hands tightly clenched around a small jewelry box. Her burgundy hair whipped around her face as the wind howled in the creepy forest. She kept following the overgrown path though, determined. She was not gonna fail, she wouldn't, she icouldn't/i….!

~-~earlier that day…~-~

Amy wandered around the daycare, looking into all the pens. The six year old smiles a little as a Jolteon in the electric pen came up and nuzzled her cheek. She liked Eeveelutions, they were cute. She dropped a tiny kiss on the Jolteon's head before continuing on, looking in all the pens. A Riolu in the Steel pen was playing what looked like tag with a Mawile, and the goopy Grimers were just chilling in the poison pen. Everything normal today, once again. Amy sighed, climbing on the wooden fence around the pond to watch the water types splash about. She wished there was something bigger so she'd have an excuse to surf around the island and look at the other nearby island. The last time she had set foot on the other island was during the Hypno incident a while back, but she hadn't really gotten a good look around during that, and she wasn't allowed to go play there even when the sandbars were up enough for her to walk over-

A bark from the Normal pen caught Amy's attention, and she looked up just in time for a yellow furry thing to fall out of the small tree there into the fangs of one of the visiting Zigzagoons. Amy shrieked, jumping off the fence and running into the pen. The yellow thing was shrieking, and Amy was also screaming as she frantically pried the thrashing dog's jaws to free the small critter. The Zigzagoon was growling and snarling as it tried to keep its toy, and Amy screamed as it finally released the yellow bug only to clamp its death on her forearm. She was screaming hysterically, hitting the dog's head to try to get it to release her as it clamped down harder-

A beige blur rushed into the pen, and the zigzagged Pokemon yelped and released her arm as it was kicked away from her. Amy looked up, seeing her cousin's Hitmonlee get in a fighting pose between the dog and herself and the yellow Pokemon.

"Amy get to the medical shed, the Joltik's not moving!" Jun cried out, scrambling into the pen and wrapping his t-shirt that he had in his hand around Amy's bite wound. Amy carefully scooped the trembling little bug type into her hands before bolting out of the pen, the sounds of Jun battling the dog barely registering as she looked at the wounded bug in her hands. She sobbed when the small bug's eyes slipped shut, crying as she nearly broke down the door to the medical area. She scrambled up the stool to the Potion's shelf, grabbing one and holding it to the bug's mouth.

"Go on, drink this, it'll help you…" Amy whimpered, hands shaking. The bug didn't move, or even acknowledge the bottle held up to it. Amy kept quietly begging him to drink it, even trying to tip some in his mouth. Her trembling worsened when it simply spilled past and onto her hand. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized the little baby bug wasn't moving. It wasn't drinking the potion, it wasn't moving, it wasn't….it wasn't _breathing_…

A scream tore through the air of the daycare, the first of many that followed until her grandfather found her on the floor holding the bug's body close with a blood-soaked shirt on her arm as tears streamed down her face.

-Later...-

"Amy…?" Jun whispered, gently pushing the door to his cousin's room open. The little girl was crouched on her bed, arm bandaged and a sad, empty look on her face as she stared at the fuzzy yellow Pokemon's body she still held in her hands.

"Amy, are you alright?" Jun asked, softly closing the door before moving to sit on the bed next to her. She didn't look up, carefully petting the baby Pokemon's head with her thumb.

"Amy…it wasn't your fault. Granma and Granpa are dealing with that Zigzagoon now, they're gonna chew out its owner too. You did the right thing, cuz. He died safe in your hands instead of in that dog's mouth, that's the best you could have done…" Jun tried to comfort her, pulling her into a hug. She finally reacted, slowly looking into her cousin's face.

"Granma wants me to just put him in a bush outside the daycare…she said to stop crying, it's only a wild bug, this happens all the time, crying for his death is useless…" Amy whimpered, tears falling.

"Granma's not very good at this, huh? She's gotten so old she's forgotten how devastating this is for kids." Jun sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't wanna just leave him in a bush…wild or not, I want him to be at peace…" Amy hiccuped, more tears falling. Jun was quiet, looking at the door. Finally he leaned in and began whispering something to Amy.

"On the nearby island - you know, the one that Hypno led you to? On that island is a cathedral, with a Pokemon cemetery. The old lady that runs it, she's really nice, she might be willing to help. But if Granma catches you she'll get really mad, 'cause the Pokemon there can be dangerous." he whispered, smiling a little as Amy's eyes widened. She stared at her cousin, before slowly looking at the tiny body in her hands. Her empty look vanished, and a determined look replaced it as she clambered off her bed to her desk. She overturned her little wooden box of shiny things before carefully placing the little bug in it and closing the lid.

"Just hurry, okay?" Jun requested.

"Okay." was her response as she slipped on her little rain boots and ran out.

~~back to present…~~

Amy shivered as she ran, splashing through another mud puddle. She could actually see the top of a building over the trees and she picked up the pace. Jun was right, there were some creepy Pokemon on this island. She had dodged three Duskulls trying to lick the tears off her face, and currently she had to keep ducking as a Misdreavus kept trying to tug on her hair. Actually, so far none of the ghosts really scared her so much as creeped her out or annoyed her.

Finally she spotted a wrought-iron fence, and she needed in to see a graveyard. Just past it was the cathedral, in all its glory. Amy shivered, slowly pulling the gate open and walking in. She was scared to walk off the path, just because the ghosts weren't scary before, that didn't mean she wanted to make them mad. She trembled when one Phantump in particular glared daggers at her from behind a tombstone. Fortunately she arrived at the cathedral doors, and the Phantump floated away. Amy gulped, intimidated by the old wooden doors as she raised a small hand to knock.

"May I help you, young lady?"

Amy squeaked, hugging the jewelry box to her chest with her good arm as she whipped around. An old lady, but a little younger than Gramma was behind her, holding an old broom she must have been using for sweeping leaves off graves. Amy trembled, now nervous. Seeming to sense this, the lady carefully approached, looking at the scared girl's face.

"Do you need help? Most children run off by now, so I assume you're not here on a dare?" the old woman asked gently. Amy gulped, before remembering the wooden box she held in her hands. She slowly held it up, trying to keep the tears down as she heard the body inside shift.

"I-I wanted to g-g-give him a b-better sendoff than just l-leaving him under a bush…" she whispered, throat constricted too much for anything louder. The old woman blinked, before realization dawned on her. Nodding slowly, she carefully took the jewelry box from Amy's trembling hands.

"Wild, was he?" the old woman asked, carefully taking the little girl's hand and leading her inside. Amy blinked, but nodded, following her.

"H-he fell into one of the daycare pens and a Zigzagoon g-got him. I t-tried to save him, but…" Amy fell quiet, not wanting to say anymore for fear of crying again. The woman seemed to understand.

"I'll be sure he rests peacefully here, little one. Did you come here by yourself?" the lady asked, a frown crossing her face now as she sat Amy up on a chair in the coffin room.

"Uh-huh. I've been to this island before though, b-but this is my first time here." Amy explained, briefly looking around at all the different box sizes.

"I see….I have a granddaughter about your age, you know. She's away visiting a cousin in another region though, so I can't really introduce you two today." the caretaker woman said, carefully selecting a tiny coffin before gently lifting the Joltik from the jewelry box. Amy looked away, biting her lip.

"G-gramma never mentioned other kids here…" Amy mumbled, staring at the leaves stuck to her rain boots.

"Is your grandmother the Daycare Lady, by any chance?" the dark-haired lady asked, carefully sealing the casket.

"Yeah. I live with her and Granpa and my cousin and we all look after the Pokemon there. It's boring though, I never get to see anything but the pens, and sometimes the water around the island if we get a big water type that needs exercise…" Amy couldn't help but gripe, crossing her arms.

"Well, perhaps when you get older they'll let you go on a Pokemon journey, and you can work those jitters of yours out then. Come, let's find a nice spot for your Joltik to rest." the lady replied, gently helping Amy down and leading her back out into the graveyard. She trembled a little when some of the ghosts leered at her, but they cleared off at the sight of the casket and the old woman's stern glare. The two humans walked to a more empty corner of the graveyard, and Amy looked around, before looking back up at the lady. "Miss, is it really okay to just bury him anywhere? There's no order thingy?" Amy asked in curiosity.

"Call me Hela, dear. And don't worry, the size his grave will be is small enough that it won't interfere. You just pick a spot you think he'd like." the old woman apparently named Hela reassured. Amy slowly stepped out, looking at the grassy area. Her heterochromatic eyes wandered to the fence, and she saw an overhanging willow tree drape over a corner of the yard.

"Here." Amy decided, eyes fixed on where the shadow's edge rested, just inside the fence's corner. Hela nodded, placing a small flag in the grass.

"I'll be sure he rests here. For now, you'd better head home before it gets dark and your grandparents worry, I'll let you know when it's ready for a service." Hela replied, glancing up at the afternoon sky.

"Okay….Granma didn't know I came here, so…" Amy trailed off, fiddling with her skirt. Hela nodded.

"Don't you worry, she won't rain on his funeral." Hela promised. Amy smiled, possibly for the first time that day, and hugged the lady.

"Thank you miss Hela…" she whispered, before turning to leave, barely managing to avoid stepping on a grave. From nearby a Phantump hissed at her, and she blinked.

"Don't mind him, he won't attack unless you actually walk on the grave." Hela explained.

"O-okay…bye miss Hela!" Amy replied, hurrying out of the graveyard and heading for home.

Hela sighed, shaking her head and looking at the Joltik's coffin still in her hands.

"Poor girl…living with that crotchety old lady must suck." she sighed, heading back for the cathedral to get the grave digging tools.


	3. Changing Tides

_This bites._

Amy hugged her knees, glaring at the wall of her clubhouse. Well, it wasn't really a good clubhouse, it was just a shed Granpa had cleared out so that he didn't have to pay for a human-sized tree house for the two children. She grumbled, blowing a strand of her now considerably shortened hair out of her eyes. After weeks of Gramma being too busy to either give Amy a proper haircut or at least take her to town so someone else could, she and Jun had had the bright idea to have the Scyther that was lazing in the bug pen cut her hair. Pokemon liked getting haircuts from humans, maybe a human could get a haircut from a Pokemon and it'd be okay?

Yeah, not so much.

The Scyther had gotten WAY too excited. Dumb thing nearly took her head off with its X-Scissor, and it had taken Jun, Lee, and Amy's weight combined to pin it to the ground right as their grandfather came out to see what the hell all the yelling was about. She and Jun were then subjected to a severe scolding as Granma worked to make some semblance of a decent haircut on Amy's head. Her long unruly curls were now cropped to a boyish pixie style.

She _hated_ pixie hair.

Not that it mattered, her hair would be grown out quickly. Her head fluff grew almost as fast as a damn Mareep. And it wasn't like anyone of interest was around to see how dumb it looked. Six years since the Hypno incident, four since Granma had found out that Amy had gone to the cathedral behind her back, and two since the Heatmor incident right within the Daycare pens. Amy absentmindedly rubbed the still shiny red burn scars on her arm, trying not to shudder at the memory. Okay, so maybe she was reckless. Maybe she'd gotten in a lot of trouble in the past. But she couldn't help it, she'd been trapped within this damn daycare since her spore high hippie mother dumped her here! She wanted to expand her horizon, see more than the dinky acres of this old daycare!

The ten year old snarled in anger, picking up a branch and throwing it at the wall, the last hour still burning in her memory.

-shortly before this…-

_"__What do you mean 'no'?!" Amy shrieked, dropping her Whimsicott doll._

_"__No means no, Amanita. You may not go on a Pokemon Journey." Granma repeated, not looking up from the batch of Poffins she was mixing on the stove._

_"__But ALL kids go on one! Granma, I want to go out and see the world!" Amy protested, refusing to drop the subject._

_"__Jun hasn't gone on one, Amy. And your grandfather and I need the extra arms around the daycare. You can survive that, dear." the old woman replied impatiently._

_"__Jun WANTS to work here! He's happy raising other people's Pokemon when they're lazy! I want MORE out of my life than being a glorified babysitter! And don't give me that Tauros load about needing help, you and Granpa make enough off those Ditto-breeders to hire some other people to help you!" Amy snapped, stamping her foot. Now her grandmother turned to face her, a sharp look on her face._

_"__Amanita Cordelia Trametes, you are NOT going on a journey, you will stay here where your grandfather and I can keep an eye on you, and that is FINAL. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and go help outside." she stated with an air of finality, turning back to the stove. _

_Amy trembled with rage, starting to see blotches of red. She grabbed her doll and stormed out of the house, not bothering to stop the old door from slamming behind her._

-Back to now…-

Amy hugged her worn shiny Whimsicott plushie to herself, willing the rage trembles not to come back. It wasn't fair, she was desperate to leave this boring place! She was ten, she was legally allowed to leave, why was Granma being such a crotchety old-

"Amy?"

The distressed girl looked up, seeing none other than her cousin in the doorway. "Why are you hiding in here? Is everything…Amy, were you crying?" Jun immediately zoomed in on the tear stains on her cheeks, closing the door and moving to sit next to his younger cousin. She scowled, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I'm fine, Jun." she grumbled stubbornly, hugging her doll tight.

"Did you ask Grams about going on a journey?" Amy's snarling glare spoke volumes. "She said, no, huh?"

"Because she's too damn cheap to just HIRE helpers, she'd rather keep me locked up here like a damn doll!" Amy snapped.

"I hardly think these are 'doll' conditions, Amy. You get to wrestle with the Fighting types every day, you're probably a better fighter than most Karate Girls around the islands. Not to mention the more temperamental Pokemon like that Heatmor…" Jun pointed out, eyeing the uncovered burn scars on Amy's arms as well, along with various scratches and smaller cuts on her hands, legs, and parts of her arms not burned.

"It's not the same as being able to travel! I am SICK of this place! I want to see Pokemon out in their natural habitats, not in our stupid penned areas! I want to travel, I want to see what's off this island! Granma's kept me barricaded in this dump even before the Hypno incident, I'm ready to face the outside islands now, I can handle it!" Amy ranted, rolling her sleeves down to cover her scars.

"Amy, you haven't even picked a Pokemon." Jun reminded her.

"I'll find one! I don't want a Bidoof or any of those girly weak ones that people NATURALLY don't want! Excuse me, I want my starter to kick butt, not be a pansy Purrloin or a dumb Rattata…" Amy muttered.

"Amy, beggars can't really be choosers."

"You got a Houndor AND a Tyrogue for your starters!"

"Hercules wandered onto the farm, and Lee was abandoned because he had the wrong Hidden Ability. Ace Trainers are stupidly picky about that, on the rare occasions we have one." Jun stated.

"Yeah, then it's a disgusting Ditto-humping fest. I wish Gram would do what other breeder daycares have started and outlaw that." Amy griped.

"You and me both…" Jun agreed.

—Three years pass…—

Amy ducked a punch, landing a retaliation on the Sawk's stomach. The Fighting type grunted, raising a kick, but Amy was ready for that. Her hands shot out and grabbed his ankle, throwing the blue fighter over her back. Nearby a Pancham punched a bucket made into a bell, signaling the end of the round.

"Nice work Sawk, keep working on that speed." Amy recommended, helping the Pokemon back onto his feet.

"Saw…" he grunted in reply, going back over to the berry area.

Amy sighed, stretching her shoulders before climbing out of the pen. More wrestling, more bruises, more of the same damn thing. More being bored and taking it out by training with the resident Pokemon. Two years ago she should've been allowed to go training, if Grandma didn't have such a giant stick up her ass. Grandpa didn't ever try to argue with her, not even for his own granddaughter. Well, at least her hair had grown out from that stupid pixie cut...

"Sir, they're just as capable as any other-"

"Their natures and stats are friggin' GARBAGE you hack!"

Amy blinked, sharply looking to the normal pen. Jun was standing there arguing with an Ace trainer. In the newborn nest area, Amy could clearly see two fuzzy newborn Pokemon, but she couldn't distinguish from here what they were. However, what she DID know was that she did not like how that trainer was talking to her cousin. Frowning, she made her way over, one hand on her hip.

"Is there a problem here?" She asked pleasantly, though anyone who knew her could hear the dangerous undertones.

"Uh, yeah, Charetard!" This Ace trainer obviously missed it. "Are you guys incompetent or something?! I left my two best Eevees here to breed, and the results are worthless!" he snapped, towering over Amy. The red head was unimpressed, glancing into the nest. Two fluffy newborn Eevees were curled up in it, one glaring at the three humans that woke him up, the other eyeing the redheaded girl with curiosity.

"Well, for one we don't control how newborn Pokemon turn out. And for another, if all you care about is stats and natures of Pokemon and not the Pokemon itself, then you shouldn't be a trainer! There's more to training Pokemon then just winning battles, and if that's all that matters than you can take your Ace trainer status, shove it up your ass, and take a hike! If you don't want the Eevees, I'LL take them and find them owners that WILL take care of them! Now take your Eeveelutions and get the hell out of our daycare! Don't let the gate hit your ass on the way out!" Amy shouted as her ire rose with her voice, shoving the trainer in the chest. Jun could only watch in horror as the Ace trainer gaped like a Magikarp out of water before going red as a Darumaka and shoving some money at him before recalling his Espeon and Jolteon and storming out.

"Amy, you were a DICK…" Jun uttered, looking at her in shock.

"Yep. Hopefully that's the last we see of that prick. And come on, he was trash-talking you, what'd you expect me to do?" Amy retorted, walking over to the nesting area to meet the Eevee babies. The curious one promptly jumped up to meet her, while the other merely growled and slinked off to the shaded part of the nest.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing…Grandma's gonna be pissed that you chased off a high-business customer though." Jun remarked, smiling slightly as his cousin scooped up the brighter Eevee.

"Grandma can suck it." was Amy's only response, and she directed her attention to the adorable fluffball in her arms. "Can't wait to start training you, buddy…how do you like the name Tethys?"

"Eevee!" the baby Eevee cheered.

"Eev…" the other one grumbled reluctantly.

"Relax Groucho, I'll name you later." Amy joked. The grump hissed in reply from his shaded hideaway.


End file.
